sonicfanonforumsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Why did they replace the voice actors in Sonic Colors
:Ever since Sonic X, every Sonic game starting with Shadow the Hedgehog used 4Kids voice actors. But during the production of Sonic Colors, they replaced the 4Kids voice actors with new voice actors. Just why? SeanWheeler 15:53, December 19, 2010 (UTC) *facepalm* Where to start? *Sonic X was out two years before the 4Kids voice actors came into the games *The 4Kids voice actors only had a 5 year contract *SEGA tends to hire better and better actors as they get enough money to do so. **Sonic Unleashed sold extremely well, so they had enough money to pay for the Bang Zoom voice actors. Besides, this isn't exactly news. -SalaComMander 18:52, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Jason Griffith was way better than Roger Craig Smith. Jason sounded slightly similar to Ryan Drummond, while Roger sounds nothing like Sonic. SeanWheeler 17:26, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Yes, this has all been established a long time ago. You're not giving us anything new. -SalaComMander 18:50, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :So, why did the contract last only five years? SeanWheeler 21:22, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Ever heard the phrase "there's no such thing as a stupid question"? It's wrong, and you have just made one. -SalaComMander 22:32, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :Give the guy a break. "He who asks a question is a fool for five minutes; he who does not ask a question remains a fool forever." There was a time when we had butthurt when Drummond had to turn the role to Griffiths. He just doesn't understand the business of it. Every 5 years the contracts that the voice actors have expires and Sega must renew them. Perhaps Sega wanted more well know voice actors since Sonic Adventure and had to settle with Ryan and Jason, Lets admit Sega does seem rather blind to there fandom. But yeah, every 5 years contracts expire and Sega renews them if they want too.--'Mystic Monkey is at Diamond Dust Zone this Christmas.' 22:59, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Okay, lets stop ranting about my question because I didn't know the contract lasted five years. I really wanted the 4Kids actors back. Now lets rant on the new voices. Sonic's voice is too deep. Shadow sounds too much like Saïx from Organization XIII (possibly because he is now played by Kirk Thornton who voiced Saïx), Amy sounds too much like Minnie Mouse. Cindy Robinson should try to impersonate Lisa Ortiz, not Russi Taylor. I would wonder why the characters didn't say anything about the new voices. If one game, Amy sounds like herself and the next game she sounds like Minnie, there would be a major plot hole! Could you imagine if all of Lisa's performances were replaced with Minnie's voice? SeanWheeler 17:13, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :I have always liked Ryan Drummond nd always hoped he continued. I think he sounded mature to begin with, which was why they had Roger Craig Smith.--[[User:Mystic Monkey|'Mystic Monkey']] sez. 18:01, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Sonic X was the first time I heard Sonic's voice because I didn't play Sonic Adventure or its sequel and I didn't get Sonic Heroes until last year, so Jason Griffith was the first Sonic voice actor I've heard and the best. SeanWheeler 18:11, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :But you did play Sonic Adventure in the end right?--[[User:Mystic Monkey|'Mystic Monkey']] sez. 23:49, December 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Nope. I don't have the game. SeanWheeler 00:02, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Hm, well it's a good game. Since it's the first full 3d game of Sonic it's gameplay works smoothly to the 2D classics but takes into account dimensions. More like Sonic 3D controls but with homing.--[[User:Mystic Monkey|'Mystic Monkey']] sez. 01:34, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :I also wonder why Dr. Eggman keeps his voice actor while everyone else is recast with new voices? SeanWheeler 22:24, January 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Mike Pollock's page will explain why.--[[User:Mystic Monkey|'Mystic Monkey']] sez. 17:35, January 8, 2011 (UTC)